What Are Those Scratches?
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: A Xion x Roxas story. AU "Hey can you tell me your name?" The girl parts her lips but close them soon after. / Roxas finds the black haired girl passed out in the middle of a city park. She has scratches all over her. / Xion wakes up in a bedroom. Xion hears people talking outside of the room, then she hears the foot step coming towards the door. Xion looks for a weapon.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. (Don't really no why I keep putting Disney, because I've never really had anything Disney related, except KH of course.)

I'm horrible guys, I just have to. If you don't know what da hel! I'm talking about I have so many stories to write and this is just great now another story to write. I'm a mess truly I can't stop making story ideas.

**What Are Those Scratches?**

**Intro: **Oh My She's Hurt!

A teenage boy with blonde spiky hair was walking with a man age in the 20s, he had long spiked down red hair. "Come on Roxas get over her, she just wants to date Sora. I can't blame her he's the nicest guy in the world." The redhead said to the blonde AKA Roxas.

"But how can I she the nicest girl in the world. I can still see her beautiful blue-violet eyes. Still feel her soft auburn hair, it was like velvet. So explain Axel how can I forget about Kairi." Roxas said to the redhead AKA Axel.

"Dude of course you can still see her eyes because you two go to the same flippin school. And I didn't tell you to forget her, I told you to get over her. She's just a girl it's not like the world's population has more females than males or anything." Axel said. (I'm basing the population ratio on Japan because why da hel! not.)

"Ok, so what." Roxas says and crosses his arms.

"Why should you be mad at Kairi she looked pretty sad when she broke up with you. Or are you mad at Sora, because he had nothing to do with any of it." Axel said moving his arms to talk with them.

"I'm not mad at either of them. Just a bit upset." Roxas hung his head down as the duo kept walking.

Axel stopped for a moment. "Roxas I know how to cheer you up. Let's go get some sea-salt ice cream." Axel said pointing to the direction of the store, which is across the park. Roxas picked up his head and gave a small yet noticeable smile too the idea.

They started walking through the park. But about half way there Axel suddenly stopped. "What's that lump?" He asked.

"What lump?" Roxas asked moving to get a view of what Axel was looking at. "Huh... we should go check it out." Roxas suggested. They started walking towards the lump until it became a clearer image, a person. Roxas and Axel were running now. They were now standing right over the person, a girl. But that's not what worries them the most. What worried them are multiple scratches and cuts on her arms, legs, and the fact her clothes were ripped just a bit probably more scratches.

Axel kneels down next to her and puts two fingers to her neck. "Her pulse is perfectly fine and there's no recent blood." Axel concluded.

"Then why's she passed out here?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know but it's getting cold out and if someone else found her… I don't want to think about it. Sorry Roxas we're not getting any sea-salt ice cream tonight. We need to take her home so she's safe." Axel says picking up the girl and holding her bridal style.

They got to the apartment building. "Shit, I hope it is Demyx running the work shift, because if someone else was here they'd be telling us to get her out." Axel said.

"Yeah I'll go in first." Roxas said before opening the door.

Roxas walked in being greeted with. "Hiya, Roxas." Demyx said.

"Oh thank goodness it's you Demyx we have a passed out girl and we're gonna just let her stay at our place." Roxas said.

"Okay, but if anyone finds her don't tell them I was on shift." Demyx said.

"Yep got it, you can come in Axel." Roxas said.

Axel steps in with the girl in his arms. "Whoa, uh you guys sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital?" Demyx asked.

Axel shook his head. "No she shouldn't have to, none of her wounds are bleeding and her pulse is fine." Axel explained to Demyx.

Roxas and Axel climbed up the stairs to their apartment, apartment 314 meaning third floor, fourteenth door.

"Roxas grab the keys their in my pocket." Axel said.

"Okay" Roxas grabbed the keys which were in Axel's left pocket meaning he'd have to be right next to the girls head. When he grabbed the keys he felt the girl's soft black hair against his shoulder. He then walked over to the door and opened it.

Axel stepped in afterwards. "Okay so who's giving up their room?" Axel asked. Roxas stared at him with a are you serious look. "Okay sheesh I'll give up my room." Axel then walked over to the door to his room. "Um… Roxas can you get the door?" Axel asked.

"Yeah sure." Roxas walked over to the door and opened it. Axel walked into the room and placed the girl on his bed.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch." Axel said blatantly.

"Yeah it is 10 O'clock." Roxas said before going to his room to sleep.

* * *

A bit of back story for you guys. Axel is Roxas' guardian simple as that. Well hope you guys enjoyed and that you stick around for the story. Bye!


	2. Xion, Ziyon, Shiyon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts just the ideas of this story.  
I am crazy guys I have way to much stuff to do and I'm sitting here writing this. But anyways here it is. Also guys from now on the story is in Xion's point of view, oh Xion's also a mute for now. Sorry for foul language but this story is rated T so what did you expect.

* * *

**What Are Those Scratches?  
Chapter I: **Xion, Ziyon, Shiyon

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Nightmares

I fell on my butt. I crawled backwards until I hit a wall. I stared into the glowing yellow eyes of a Heartless it was humanoid with two antennae that went down to its feet. It was midnight black in color. I tried summoning Kingdom Key it didn't work. Then I felt its claws dig into my flesh it burned, stung. Tears rolled down my cheeks, they weren't of sadness but of pain.

Two figures watched this over a bald old man and a teenage boy with spiky raven colored hair, they both had golden eyes. While the boy looked away, the old man watched with no emotion. "I think this is a sizeable punishment for what she has done, don't you think Vanitas?" The old man said to the raven haired boy AKA Vanitas.

"Yeah, whatever" Vanitas said with a shaky voice.

"You don't agree with me, you're the one that picked it." The old man said.

"Yeah I picked the one that would hurt her least. Why do we have to do this Xehanort?" Vanitas asked the old man AKA Xehanort.

"I think we can stop that Heartless now." Xehanort claims as he walks over to me and dismisses the Neo-Shadow. "So do you have anything to say for yourself?" Xehanort asks me I part my lips just a bit but then close them without saying anything.

"Xehanort you know she doesn't speak." Vanitas says as he hands me Hi-Potion. I take it from his hand and drank it greedily. All the blood and pain was gone but there were still the scars new and old.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Awoken

I look around, this place is very unfamiliar. I'm lying on a twin size bed. What's the last thing I remember? I can't put my finger on it. "Hey … I'm gonna … … … … her." What? I could only make out part of the sentence, what was he gonna do? "Yeah … go ahead, just … hurt her." At those words I looked around for a weapon. I can't show people the Keyblade so no throwing it around. Ha, a pair of scissors. I grabbed them and hid in the closet. The door opens just seconds afterwards. A boy with spiky blonde hair comes in. He looks confused for a second. "Oh is she maybe in the bathroom." He walks to the door right in front of me and knocks. "You in there?" he asked. I jump out of the closet and land on top of him. He's on his back. "Hey take it easy I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. I'm about to push the scissors into his neck when another guy bursts in and pulled me off the blonde and I dropped the scissors.

I kick and thrash but the guy holding me has an iron grip. "Hey, hey, hey, hey calm down we're not gonna hurt you. I'm sure your obviously scared but we aren't gonna hurt you. It's the exact opposite actually." The man said.

The blonde boy gets up. "We found you passed out in the middle of a park while walking home last night. And we couldn't have left you there, because then you might have ended up in an even worst place." The blonde explained trying to calm me. I stop struggling. It worked the man holding me let go and I ran past them into the next room and I saw a door to exit the apartment, which is what I concluded this place to be. I stopped before opening the door they haven't came after me. Is what they said true?

I walk back to the room the two were in. They were tidying up the place going back to normal as if nothing happened. "You see we aren't lying. I'm Roxas." the blonde said AKA Roxas. Now I felt a bit guilty I was about to kill this guy without even knowing what he wanted. I parted my lips to speak but as always I didn't say anything and closed them again. I looked down at my feet and shuffled around a bit, so I probably looked like a shy girl. Some of the black strands of hair fell into my line of vision.

"Hey can you tell us your name? Mine is Axel, got it memorized?" The redhead said. I looked up again and parted my lips once again but no words came out so I closed them.

"Hmm… you don't talk much, do you?" Roxas said.

"I got just the thing." Axel walked out of the room for a bit and came back with a notebook and pencil. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to me. "You can write, right?" Axel asked me. I nodded. "So you can understand us." Axel said. I started writing down my name, _Xion._

"Your name's Ziyon?" Roxas asked. I shook my head.

"But that's what you wrote." Axel said. I started writing something else how my name is supposed to be pronounced, _Shiyon._

"Oh, your name is Shiyon but it is spelled X.I.O.N." Roxas said. I nodded my head. I finally feel cold air on bare skin? Wait what, am I not wearing clothes. I looked down, oh my clothes are ripped.

I wrote a sentence down on the notepad, _Hey if it isn't too much to ask can you maybe get me some new clothes._

"Umm… Yeah sure we can get you some clothes. Your about my height, so I'll go get some of mine, okay?" Roxas said. I nodded. Roxas walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a tee-shirt and a pair of pants. Basically what I was wearing already, the first difference they weren't cut up and the second they were a bit bigger than my clothes.

"Yeah, we'll leave the room while you change." Axel said before pulling Roxas out the room and closing the door. Before changing I looked at all the cuts and scars. *Sigh* All those Neo-Shadows, the training that's where all those cuts and scratches came from.

I really wonder where I am. None of this place looks familiar. Where's my home? All I see out the window is a city with neon signs everywhere, and a really big skyscraper in the distance. This place is nothing like Radiant Garden.

Once I was done changing I realized the clothes were a bit big, I probably looked like I was wearing my boyfriends clothes. Wait why did I think that? Whatever lets go see Roxas and Axel. I open the door to find Axel is cooking some eggs, or pancakes. Well whatever it is it's now burnt to hell.

Axel scratched the back of his neck. "Hehehe… You want some?" He asked. Pointing to the burnt food.

Roxas leaned towards me and whispered a few words into my ear. "Don't eat it he's not a very good cook." Before Roxas went back to… guess what, eating a piece of toast. I nodded to Axel. And he gave me an are you serious look. I nodded my once again.

"Alright, here you go." Axel looked really confused, but he handed the burnt egg to me anyways. Axel turned to grab something. And that's when I realized how hungry I was and gobbled the burnt egg up, it actually didn't taste that bad just burnt.

Axel turned back around with a fork in his hand. "What..? You ate that without a fork, I didn't know you were that hungry." Axel put the fork on the counter next to him.

Roxas stared at me for a second. "No one eats Axel's burnt food that fast. What do you normally eat?" Roxas asked. Then I remembered I've eaten worst things.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Memory

I was knelt down in front of a deer. I stabbed a knife into it and skinned the deer I also cut out a chunk of stringy meat, it was covered in blood. I made a fire to cook the bloody dear meat. When it was done cooking I took a bite, I cringed. It wasn't the deer meat itself, but the metallic taste of blood.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ Present Day

"Xion, are you alright?" Roxas asked. I was pulled out of my thoughts and once I processed his question I nodded. "So anyways, Xion do you have a family to go to?" Roxas asked. I shook my head.

"So no family, explains why you were on the streets, but doesn't explain those cuts. Where did you get them?" Axel asked. I picked up the notebook and started writing, when I was done it read. _It's not important, just some stupid cuts from my rough past. _

"Not important! They're all over your legs, arms, and torso." Axel almost yelled. I looked down at my feet I realized I didn't have any shoes. And of course they wouldn't believe me, what was I thinking not important. For all they know these could be because I was in the human trafficking ring. A horrible thought, no these were from the Heartless, mainly Neo-Shadows but there were a few others, and all of them had claws. But they'd think I'm crazy if I told them beings of darkness attacked me while I was training to become a master of the mystic _Keyblade_. Unless I showed them the Keyblade, no that's against the rules. You're not supposed to show inhabitants of another world the Keyblade.

I came to the conclusion that I was on another world because none of this looked like Radiant Garden. In Radiant Garden there are no cities, just the one town. And I don't see the rising falls anywhere. Because the rising falls is a signature thing of Radiant Garden.

"Xion look at me." Roxas pulls my chin up to look him in the eyes. He looked a bit shocked when we made eye-contact. He seemed to get over it. "Xion you can tell us, we won't judge you, laugh at you, or anything like that." Roxas said. I saw in his eyes that he was being truthful, just like Vanitas. My legs felt weak, I then crumbled my legs couldn't hold me anymore. But before I could fall Roxas pulled me towards him so I was still standing upright, my head rested on his shoulder. I felt tears come down my cheeks they weren't of pain, but of sadness and anger. It felt good to just let it all go, to not keep it all bottled up. I cried freely.

Minutes pasted. I stopped crying abruptly. I could stand again but Roxas didn't let go until he was sure I could stand on my own. I rubbed the wetness of my big blue-violet eyes. Roxas and Axel didn't bat an eye about my actions. I guess girls do this all the time. While I'm so used to putting feelings on the backburner, so this felt very awkward and strange.

"So Xion you want to tell us now?" Axel asked, obviously with concern. I shook my head at this idea. "Oh you still don't want to. Well it can't be helped so how about we go buy you some more, umm… appropriate clothes." Axel suggested. I just nodded.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ About 20 minutes later

We were right in front of the giant skyscraper I saw earlier. I looked at it in awe. Roxas noticed. "You're obviously not from around here. That's Memory Skyscraper." Roxas pointed to the skyscraper of course.

"Wow" My fragile voice was soft.

"Huh… You said something." Roxas said surprise. I realized what I just did, I haven't talked for a really long time not even to Vanitas, and he was the nicest most, best friend. But then again _wow _isn't really that impressive. "Oh your not gonna say anything else." Roxas' excitement was gone.

"Okay we're here at the mall." Axel said as we walked up to a giant building. I let out a groan, I hate shopping, especially malls. "What don't like shopping? I thought most girls liked shopping." Axel said obviously thinking about the stereotypical girl. (In my opinion I personally hate shopping, worst thing ever. Okay I can think of worst things but ya'know.)

We walked into your regular clothing shop. I didn't even bother reading the name. A female clerk walks over to me, Roxas, and Axel. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"Well we need some clothes for her, and I have no clue about all this stuff." Axel said pointing to me.

The clerk turned to me. "Okay what are you looking for?" She asked. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

Thankfully Roxas started talking. "Xion doesn't speak very often." Roxas told the clerk.

This raised the clerk's curiosity. "Do you know these two?" She asked me. I nodded. "Do you trust them as friends?" She asks me. I nodded again. "Okay just checking, we normally don't get mutes that come in with two guys. So what do you need to get?" She asked me. I started writing a list. _Bras, panties, two pairs of jeans, three tee-shirts, a tanktop, two pairs of shorts, and a pair of shoes. _The ones Roxas gave me were ill fitting because my feet were whoa, smaller.

The clerk looked over the list. "Okay we can get those." She said before pulling me along to get the clothing. She kept looking at my arms and legs. Finally she said it. "What are those scars all over your arms and legs?" She asked. We kept looking through tee-shirts, which one is not a V-neck or a scoop-neck. I finally gave up and grabbed three V-necks a dark green one, a light purple one, and a light blue one.

The clerk realized that I wasn't gonna answer about the scars because I was mute. "I forgot your not gonna answer." She said. I had the same problem with the jeans, they were all skinny jeans. I gave up a lot fast than last time and grabbed two pairs of black skinny jeans.

Thank you my luck is finally paying off there were regular cotton shorts instead of just short-shorts and sailor shorts. Thank you I grabbed to black pairs. Lucky for me the tanktops were right next to the shorts, so I grabbed one that was simple black cotton.

We went to get bras and panties next. (Seriously do you think I'd describe Xion's panties, you perverts. I'm joking with you guys of course I don't think any of you are perverts but seriously why would I describe Xion's panties.)

We went to get a pair of shoes. She kept suggesting high heels. I just went to grab a pair of boots, the ones I grabbed did have a heel, a 2" heel and the boots went up to my knees. I wasn't bothered by the heel at all. Because guess what, I wore boots like these all the time.

We then went to pay and Axel like the cool guy that he was paid for the clothes. Cool because I only have 1200 munny.

We exited the shop…

* * *

Oh yeah, cliffhangers. Authors did this all the time to me so now everyone has to deal with it. Actually cliffhangers are just a normal part of writing for suspense. Bye! Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Xion Talks A Bit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just this alternate universe.

Did you guys figure out where the story takes place, if not I'm telling you now; it takes place in **The World That Never Was**. So I'm back. Thank you to all the people who favorited and are following, you guys know who you are.

* * *

**What Are Those Scratches?  
Chapter II: **Xion Speaks… A Bit

_**Vanitas' POV**_

"Vanitas, your mission is to find Xion and bring her back here, I don't care how. She could be passed out, tied up for all I care. But she has to be alive." Xehanort said.

"Yeah, I'll get to it." I said.

"You're hesitant, whatever, take this." I turned around and caught a black coat.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Secrecy, you can use your Keyblade to bring her back." Xehanort said.

"I'd rather not." I said before putting it on anyways.

* * *

_**Xion's POV**_

I started writing something down. _Hey I'm gonna go change out of these clothes of yours are a bit too big._

I showed it to Roxas. "Oh okay, do you know where the bathrooms are?" Roxas asked. I shook my head. "Okay, I'll show you." I follow Roxas as he leads me through the mall. I totally despise shopping. People we walk by seem to stare at my arms: I knew what they were looking at, my scars.

A group of girls walked by, one stopped. "Hey, what happened to your arms?" The platinum blonde asked.

I just looked at them for a second. "She doesn't talk about it. Actually she doesn't really talk at all." Roxas said.

"Oh, I didn't see you Roxas." The platinum blonde said.

"Naminé this is Xion." Roxas said.

"Hello Xion, it's nice to meet you." Naminé held out her hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands. "But are you alright those scars look nasty." I pulled my hand away after she said that. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." Naminé said.

I turned away. "It's nothing." I said. Roxas and Naminé were equally shocked that I spoke. I walked over to the bathroom which I could see across the hallway. I walked in and the two women who were washing there hands looked at my… Guess what, my arms.

"Are you okay dear?" One asked. I nodded my head before going into a stall. When I got out Naminé was waiting for me. I kind of ignored her and went to look in the mirror. I hated V-necks they showed way too much cleavage, actually any cleavage is too much for me. I guess they're better than scoop-necks.

I was wearing the dark green one, and the black skinny jeans, great they just say, this is my butt, look at it. I also put on the knee high boots; they went over the skinny jeans. "So Xion could you tell me what those scars are, please I only want to help." Naminé said. I shook my head.

*Sigh* "If you keep everything to yourself it'll only hurt more, do you know that Xion?" Naminé asked. I turned around to look at her. Her eyes really did tell me she cared, but if I told her, everything I've trained for would fall apart. Nobody is supposed to know about the Keyblade or the Heartless.

Naminé realized I wasn't gonna answer. "The only reason I know that is because it happened to me." Naminé said. What could she possibly be talking about? She's never went through what I went through. I started to write down something else on the notepad. _What could you possibly know about what I've been through?_

I showed it to Naminé. "I probably never went through, what you went through, but holding all the pain inside will only hurt you more in the end." Naminé said.

"What could you possibly know? Holding the pain in makes sure nobody else has to feel it." I spat in my fragile voice, because I never used it.

Naminé looked shocked for a second but regained her composure. "No, if you tell us we can ease the pain until it's gone." Naminé said.

"Scars don't go away." I said simply before brushing passed Naminé. I walked out of the bathroom and Roxas was waiting outside.

"Hey I want to show you something. Come on Xion it'll be fun." Roxas said and grabbed my hand, and pulled me along.

~~x~~

Soon enough we got to our destination outside, a candy shop? It looked like. We entered the shop and Roxas went straight for the front counter. Roxas was about to say something. "I know what you want Roxas, you don't have to tell me every time." The brunette girl looked to me. "And what do you want to have?" There was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"Selphie, she doesn't talk, but I wanted to let her try some sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said. Just the sound of the name was weird. Salt, in ice cream, what has this world come to?

The girl Selphie giggled a bit. "Sure thing Roxas you want your new girlfriend to try sea-salt ice cream, just like you did with Kairi." Selphie said.

"Wha-What… I don't like her… I mean we're not dating." Roxas stuttered multiple times. I found myself laughing my butt off.

Selphie joined in on the laughter. "Sure Roxas, the girl isn't denying it. So I think you two are dating." Selphie said.

"But we aren't. I'm serious." Roxas turned to me. "Come on, back me up." Roxas said. I shook my head, this was too funny. *Sigh* "Whatever" Roxas gave up.

"Okay, here you go you two love birds." Selphie said with a big grin, pulling out two ice cream bars that were colored blue. I took one and Roxas took the other.

I just stared at mine for a moment. "Go on, try it." Roxas said. This has to be a joke. He hasn't even taken a bite yet, so this has to be a joke. I raised the ice cream bar to my mouth and took a bite.

It was delicious; no it was heaven on an ice cream bar. "It's salty, but kinda sweet too." I commented in awe.

"So it's good, right?" Roxas asked before taking a bite of his. I nodded.

*Ahem* I turned to see a woman and her little boy waiting for me and Roxas to move. Selphie notice this too. "Oh sorry, I will get to you two in a second." Selphie turned back to me. "So you have a name?" She asked.

"It's Xion." Roxas answered for me.

"Okay, bye Roxas, bye Xion." Selphie waved as we left, sea-salt ice cream in our hands.

~~x~~

Axel waved at us and walked over. "Hey guys." He saw the sea-salt ice cream. "Roxas seriously you got Xion sea-salt ice cream without me?" Axel said me and Roxas noticed the popsicle stick stuck inbetween his teeth.

"Yeah, and it looks like you got sea-salt ice cream without me." Roxas said and pointed to the stick.

"Yeah, well I wanted to see her reaction." Axel said.

"Whatever, what are we gonna do now?" Roxas asked.

"Xion, you said you don't have a home. So I was thinking maybe, that I would adopt you." Axel said. He's not serious, is he? I never had anyone that wanted me in a family, no one. And here was Axel, a complete stranger that I just met. My legs felt weak all the sudden. I pulled Roxas and Axel into a big group hug. I cried, tears of joy. Why do I keep crying, I never cry never, never, never. I never cry from emotions, only pain.

"Hey, hey, hey you're alright. Huh… You're smiling? Wait, you actually like the idea, we can go do it now, but umm… I'm gonna need your full name." Axel said. I started writing it down. _Xion Hikari Mizu_

I showed Roxas and Axel. "Xion Hikari Mizu… That's a nice name." Axel commented.

"Okay I know Hikari means light and Mizu means water. But what does Xion mean? Funny my last name is Hikari." Roxas said. I wrote down one word, _Remembrance._

Roxas looked at it. "Remembrance, huh… Remembrance Light Water: Remembrance of Light and Water." Roxas concluded. That's exactly what Vanitas said when I met him.

~~x~~ Memories

"Hey can you tell me your name?" The ravenette boy asked me he was perhaps seven years old. I parted my lips but closed them soon after. "Oh, I guess you don't talk much." The boy hung his head.

"It's Xion Hikari Mizu." I said lifting up the older boy's chin, I was five years old and I hated it when people were sad.

"Shiyon Hikari Mizu… Remembrance of Light and Water… I'm Vanitas." The boy had a grin on his face now. (Okay guys I know they spell it Shion, but I spell it Shiyon, because that is how it's pronounced "she-yawn" How mutter fluking Xemnas pronounces it, AKA Mansex.)

~~x~~ Back to the Present (Half an Hour Later)

"Xion Hikari Mizu… According to all official files she doesn't exist. Then again she hasn't talked, so how do I know you two aren't lying?" The man said from his desk as he searched through files on his computer.

"My name is Xion Hikari Mizu." I said.

"Oh so she speaks. Do you know where we are?" The man asked.

"No, not really, I don't know where we are." I said.

"Hmm… do you remember how you got here?" The man asked.

"No" I said and shook my head.

"Okay well, can you tell me where you got those scars all over your arms?" He asked.

"I truly don't remember." I lied. Whew, all those trainings for lying, sure are helpful now.

"I've come to the conclusion, Xion you were brought here illegally by traffickers, that would explain you not remembering, and maybe all those scars. Mr. Kasai you could perhaps pay for her documentation as a citizen. That would then make you her legal guardian." The man said.

"So that explains some stuff, but Xion is it true that you don't have a family?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, my family died when I was little." I said, shit since when did I talk this much?

"Yeah I'll pay for all the documentation, Umm… how much does that cost?" Axel asked.

"It only cost about a 10,000 Munny." The man said. (Munny is actually based off yen guys so don't worry it's not that much.)

"10,000 Munny, that's actually pretty easy. Yeah I'll pay for her documentation as a citizen." Axel said.

* * *

Xion's Name: Xion Hikari Mizu, Remembrance Light Water.  
Axel's Name: Axel Atsui Kasai, Axel Hot Fire.  
Roxas' Name: Roxas Yami Hikari, Roxas Darkness Light.

That's it for this chapter. Bye, hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
